Is This Real?
by sakurachau
Summary: what happens when naruto has to take care of sakura after a mission? this is after the time skip!
1. Come on home

Is this real?

Chapter 1: Naruto's Here

Sakura woke up just in time to see the sun rise over the hills. She sat up and yawed. Rubbed her eyes and suddenly it hit her. Naruto was coming over today. He has to take care of her because of their recent mission. She was badly injured and Naruto felt so guilty. He carried her all the way from the Sound back to the village (another failed Sasuke rescue mission). At the hospital, Tsunade told her the news that placed her in this position.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Tsunade: Sakura, I cannot heal you with my chakra.

Sakura: Why not??

Tsunade: Because your body needs to heal itself in order to stay strong and get only stronger.

Naruto: So it's not that you can't heal Sakura, you just don't want to.

Tsunade: I want my pupil healthy, but to do that I must let her body use its own healing ablities. Now Sakura, you are to stay on bedrest for three days then two weeks at home doing nothing really. While you are at home you need someone to care for you.

Naruto: I'll do it Granny Tsunade!!!

Tsunade: Very well. I'll have you out at noon, Sakura. Naruto I am making this your new mission. You begin tomorrow at seven.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sakura smiles at the thought of Naruto taking care of her for once. She's usually caring and healing him when on missions. She slid out of bed, careful not to touch the bandages on her right arm, left foot, and her right knee. She came home yesterday in a hospital gown and was sent to bed by her Master. Sakura had enough strength to slip off the gown and get into her bed. So she had no choice but to sleep in her undies. She opened up her dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top. Just as she put on her slippers, the doorbell rang.

She smiled and went to the door.

* * *

Do you like???!?!?!?!?!?♥♥♥♥♥

REVIEW PLEASW!!!!!!!!


	2. Naruto plays Nurse

Chapter 2: Naruto plays Nurse

DINGDONG

Sakura struggled to the door. Limping as she went. Grasping the doorknob she let out a sigh of relief, thanking she has something to hang on to.Straighting her self up and fixing her hair she opened the door. There was Naruto. Beaming.

Naruto: Hey Sakura-chan!!

Sakura: Hey Naruto, come on in.

He slid inside the house carring a duffle bag over his shoulder. Sakura closed the door and got a good look at Naruto from behind. He wasn't wearing his usual ninja outfit, he was sporting a black hoodie and a pair a long, workout pants.

Sakura:You can set your stuff down on the couch. I'm sorry I don't have a guest room. I got this apartment when Tsunade paid for it. She thought I shouldn't have my mom in the way anymore. All she does is worry. And I agree. I'm almost 16 and I shouldn't have my mom breathing down my neck.

Sakura turned toward Naruto when she realized what she had said. He was looking out the widow. He looked almost to the point of tears.

Sakura: I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean anything by it.

Naruto: Oh that. You don't have to say your sorry. It's okay.

Then he gave her his famous smile. The smile that meant everything was okay. This made Sakura smile, too. She now knew that the next couple weeks were going to go smoothly. And the next week did just that. Naruto was the perfect guy nurse anyone could ask for. He was sweet, kind, gentle, and patient. He also won't let Sakura out of his site for more than five minutes. Even when she was asleep, Sakura could hear in her dreams Naruto creep in and peek at her sleeping self. She loved having Naruto there. But there was a part of her that didn't want him to leave. A couple times she almost ask him if he wanted to move in. She keep telling herself Naruto didn't feel that way about her, though it wasn't true and she knew it.

One morning, Sakura crepted out of bed to stretch her legs and try to sneak outside for a few minutes. Just to get some air. Naruto had finally fallen into a deep sleep around midnight. He has been a light sleeper since he has been taking care of her, but by the sound of his snore, she was pretty sure he'd be out for a while.

She gripped the door knob and slowly twisted the knob as she pulled the wooden door open. She looked at Naruto one last time before slipping out the frontdoor. Quietly as possible, she closed the door and turned to the slowly, rising sun.

Taking in a deep breath she said: This is the most beautiful moring yet. And the only one I have seen in a week.

Walking in a slightly fast pace, Sakura headed for the park about half a mile a way. No one was outside this moring. Probably because it was six in the morning on a Sunday. And nothing really happened on a Sunday until well in the afternoon. Reaching the park she chose a small bench by the pond to sit on. She sat down and crossed her arms.

Sakura:_ ' Maybe I should have worn more than sweat pants, a tank top, and my fuzzy slippers.'_

Meanwhile back at Sakura's apartment, about half an hour after Sakura left, Naruto suddenly sat up, leaped off the bed, and ran to the bathroom. After he flushed the toliet, he decided to go check on Sakura. He walked down the hall, wishing he was wearing socks more and more with each step. The hall floor was hard and cold, merciless to anyone who didn't have slippers. When he finally reached her room instead of opening the door a crack, he whipped it right open. Sakura bed was empty.

Naruto ran out of the room, out the front down, and down the street shouting: Sakura!! Sakura where are you?!?

While at the sametime trying not to wake every shinobi in the village up. He rounded a corner a found the park.

Naruto: _'Could she be there?'_

He ran down the path, trying to look in every direction at once. His gaze fell opon the pond. A horrible thought ran through his mind. Naruto most have circled the pond three times looking for her. Then he found a hidden sunny spot behind the bushes. A large enough area to have a large family picnic. He walked into the sunny room-like hideaway. There was a small creek running along to the left of Naruto. And then he saw her. On the ground. Eyes closed. Not moving at all.


	3. I was scared

Chapter 3: I was scared

Sakura had been walking around for a while and needed to take a break. This is the most exercise she has had in a while. Her previous injuries have caused her to stay in bed most of the time. The farthest she has walked was to the bathroom and back. So far she has walked a good two and a half miles.

Sakura: '_I think I'll find a place to lay down for a couple of minutes'_

She found a cozy clearing back behind some bushes that know one could find her without hopping over the bush, which was about four to five feet high. She crawled under the branches and settled into a position that both relaxing and relieving. Stretched out on her back, arms spread out, and sun on her face, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Drifting into sleep, she dreamed of a pair of blue eyes looking deep into her soul. Then a green meadow on a spring day. All in slow-motion she watched a young girl with pink hair and a boy with spikey blonde hair, chasing each other. Laughing, the girl trips and lands on the boy. She blushes deeply. And again they start laughing. Suddenly the sky threatens rain and an earthquake breaks out!

'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!'

Sakura: Whhaat?

She opens her eyes to find Naruto staring at her , looking terrified, angry, scared, and disappointed all at same time.

Naruto: Sakura!? What were you thinking? You can't be out here! You're too weak.

Sakura: No I am not, Naruto!! I'm fine. I went out for a walk to build up more strength. I found this place to rest for a minute, but I guess I fell asleep, okay! No Big Deal!!

Naruto: Yes Big Deal!! You had me worried!!

Now he was yelling at her.

Naruto: Something could have happen to you!! Someone could have attacked you!! You could have gotten hurt and no one could be around to help you, Sakura!! Don't you understand? If I'm not around I can't be there to protect you!

Sakura: But none of that happened!

Naruto looked at her for a moment. His eyes still carried anger. Then they soften. Then he turned away so Sakura couldn't see the tear run down his face.

Naruto: I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to be there to protect you, always. Everyday until I died. I want to be by your side. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep with you each night with my arms wrapped around you so you'll be safe. I love you Sakura and I'm sure as hell your going to life long enough to see you great grand kids.

Sakura: I love you, too. But don't you mean our great grand kids?

A smile crept across both their faces. Naruto helped Sakura up to her feet.

Hand in hand they walked home. Naruto wondered if Sakura was stronger enough for a certain activity he had on mind. Not just Naruto was thinking this thought, but Sakura was thinking the same thing and was up to the challenge.


	4. SHHHHH!

Chapter 4 : SHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

They walked up to the house and Naruto turned on his heel to Sakura. He kissed her passionately. Opened the door and landed in side. Sakura shut the front door and closed all the blinds while Naruto ran to the bed room. Sakura followed suit.

Naruto: Do you really want to do this?

Sakura: Yes! Now shut up!

She pushed him on the bed. He pulled off he shirt and pants then flipped on top of Sakura. They kissed longingly, never wanting for it to stop. He kissed her all the way down her neck to where skin meet shirt and ripped it away, revealing a black lacy bra. He grinned at Sakura who smiled back and flipped on top of him. She pulled off the boxers then leaned her lips toward his cock., kissing it. Opening her mouth she sucked on it, wanting more and more. Naruto moaned and groaned and called out her name. He couldn't take it any more! He flipped back on top and removed her pants and thong in one swift move. She fingered off her bra showing her big, pulp breast. He cuffed his hand on one and rubbed her nipple softly driving her crazy. Then he sucked on the other. She arched her back and called out his name. Moaning and sweating.

Sakura: YES! Naruto, take me now!!!

Doing as he was told he slowly lowered his cock into her pussy. She screamed as he pulled out and back in again. Pumping together knocking hips. At first it was slow then it got faster. Pumping in and out. Harder and harder. She moaned and screamed his name again and again. Faster they went shaking the whole bed. They climaxed.

Naruto laid on his side for a moment then leaped up, grapping Sakura and bending her over the bed. He lowered him self again pumping quikly. Climaxing again they screamed and laid on the bed.

Breathing heavily, Naruto said: Sakura I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend?

Sakura: Yes I will. And will you move in with me here? So you can protect me and bang on a regular basis?

Naruto: Hell Yeah!!!

And they did it again and again and again till they fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END!


End file.
